That's Why We're Champions
by Secondhandmasters
Summary: Remember when Ryback ditched Team Hell No? Yeah this is a slight Daniel Bryan/Kane story :3


Daniel Bryan stood in the middle of the ring looking from left to right, the three men of justice who call themselves 'The Shield' cornering the ring, Ryback had left him and his fallen partner alone to face the danger, he had glared at the man in both disbelief and anger. Though he would never admit it, Daniel was scared, he didn't show it of course, he'd never show weakness to people like Ryback and The Shield. He got ready to take the beating but he wouldn't let his partner get attacked… Not again.

With one arm stretched protectively towards Kane, Daniel took a few steps back as Kane tried to roll out of the ring. "Kane" The Vegan called to let Kane know his tag team partner know he was there, just then the men wearing black ran to the ring; Daniel held his breath and braced himself but the music in the background caused time to slow down. The song belonged to none other than the world's most favorite wrestler John Cena who slid into the ring and joined Bryan's side. With the chances still against them the two got ready to battle, it was 2 against 3 but it was still better than Bryan facing the three men by himself.

Soon the shield fled, Daniel Bryan pulled himself to his feet and the first thing he felt was rage, Ryback threw him to the sharks then beats John Cena with a steel chair, but his body was in too much pain right now to focus on those things, he dragged himself back to the locker room hoping to find Kane there. He opened the door and coughed, it took everything to walk into the room without wincing or whimpering, Kane would make fun of him if he ever showed any signs of pain. Instead he stifled the pain and bit his lower lip.

"Kane?" He called. "You there?" Daniel closed the door behind him and walked to his locker to pick his things up; maybe Kane just went back to their hotel room. It hurt to move his arm after that jump he made, but it was worth it, he managed to take down 2 members of the shield with that one jump; it made him feel somewhat proud. He took his clothes and put on his shirt, but before he could do anything else, he was slammed against the locker with a tight hand around his neck, naturally his first reaction was to struggle and try to pry the hand away but when he opened his eyes he saw Kane."What the heck are you doing?! LET GO!" Kane only tightened his grip around his partner's neck making him gasp, it's not like his neck wasn't bruised already. "Kane! It hurts god damn it! Let go of me!"

"You-" Was all the red monster said before loosening his grip on Bryan.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!" Daniel yelled getting impatient. "KANE!" He yelled again after noticing that his partner seemed out of it.

Kane finally released Bryan. "You… came out to protect me…"

Daniel looked up at Kane before scratching his cheek. "Well…Yeah, I kind of knew they'd attack…. They always attack us. I just didn't expect Ryback to ditch us like that"

Kane looked at Daniel's bruised body but showed no expression, he just reached out and rubbed Bryan's arm before pulling him into a hug not tight enough to hurt the shorter man. "Thank you…"

Daniel's eyes widened and he pushed Kane away. "What's wrong with you? You NEVER thanked me before"

The big red monster sighed before rolling his eyes. "Fine then, I take it back"

Bryan shook his head. "No, no, no… I'm just… surprised, that's all" Kane growled and Daniel chuckled. "You're welcome" He patted Kane on the back. "Let's just go, I really need to lie down"

"Tch, weak" Kane smirked and Daniel pouted his lips slightly.

"Shut up" He smiled before punching Kane playfully on the arm, the devil's favorite demon was tempted to punch back but fought against it instead he carried his partner on his back and Daniel wrapped his arms around Kane's neck almost immediately. He was glad Bryan was so short, it made him easier to carry, and along the way Bryan got so quiet that Kane thought the bearded man had fallen asleep.

Once they arrived at their hotel room, Kane dropped their things and lied Daniel down on the bed, the man looked so comfortable that Kane didn't want to wake him up, instead he pulled a seat and sat down staring at his partner, he found it amazing how innocent Daniel Bryan could look while asleep and how annoying he was when he was awake. The room was silent, nothing could be heard but the soft snores of the tired WWE Tag team champion.

It wasn't until midnight that Daniel made a movement, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, in the dark he could see a single eye glowing and he sighed. "Don't you ever sleep?"

Kane shrugged in the dark, he knew Daniel couldn't see it though. "No, not really"

"Is that what you do every day? Just watch me sleep?"

"Pretty much, yeah," He smirked. "I feel rested when watching you sleep"

"Kind of… Weird, don't you think?"

Kane rolled his eyes. "Not really, not to me anyway"

"Of course not, what did I expect from Undertaker's brother?" Daniel laughed, tiredness showing in his voice.

"Just go back to sleep Daniel"

"I don't want to"

Kane saw it coming, he shook his head, he hated how arrogant Daniel Bryan was. 'He'll get too tired to stay awake sooner or later anyway'

"…I'm hungry"

Kane sighed. "Fine, if I get you something to eat will you go back to sleep?"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, but remember, I'm a vegetarian"

"Yeah Daniel, whatever, it's not like I'm going to stuff a goat… wait that would require me killing you to do that" Kane smirked as he heard Bryan growl, he knew how much it annoyed Bryan to be called anything that has to do with the word 'Goat' but Kane and Daniel knew how to deal with each other and that's what made them such a great tag team, of course none of them would admit that to the other.

END


End file.
